


Grian's Annoying

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bdubs is mentioned once, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Doc has a big dick, Grian's annoying, M/M, Spanking, im just so sorry, minecraft personas ONLY, porn with no plot/small amount of plot, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Gridoc porn, there's very little plot, sorry in advance to any Hermits if they find this.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Kudos: 231
Collections: Anonymous





	Grian's Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this, and I'm very sorry in advance as I have never fully written a nsfw fic before! I normally lean towards fluffy things, but I hope this is enjoyable nonetheless! Also sorry in advance about weird formatting

Doc was stressed. His underground casino wasn’t turning any profits, his golden carrot shop was being undercut, of course his mending books weren’t selling with Keralis’s amazing prices, and he was running for mayor. To say he was stressed was an understatement, and he was moments away from tearing out his hair at the newest problem he faced: his pickaxe was missing. Retracing his steps for the 4th time, there was no doubt in his mind that someone had to be playing a prank on him or something, it was nowhere near where he had left it. 

Stepping out of his half house, he started walking towards Bdubs’s half house to ask him if he had seen it anywhere. It was lovely outside, the sun was warm on his face and the light breeze brought over the salty scent of the ocean, and he took a deep breath of the air, listening to the birds and the muffled giggling- giggling? Familiar sounding, high pitched giggling coming from behind him, and as he turned around, he saw Grian standing there, trying and failing to muffle his laughter. But what really caught his attention was the pickaxe in his hands- the pickaxe was no doubt Doc’s, he didn’t have to get closer to see the pickaxe’s name carved into the handle. 

Grian immediately noticed him staring, and burst out in laughter. “I can’t- the look on your face is absolutely hilarious!” 

Grian. Grian was interesting, to say the least. Annoying to say the most, at least in Doc’s personal opinion. He liked messing around far too much for Doc’s liking, the occasional joke and prank is fine and all, but the sheer amount from Grian is overwhelming. His laugh was nice though, but not nice enough to warrant him taking HIS property. And so he strides towards Grian and takes the pickaxe from him- or at least, he tries to. 

“Nuh uh!” Grian cries out before twisting away from Doc, and flashing him an annoying smile, he takes a few steps backwards, shielding the pickaxe with his body. The breeze has picked up a bit now, and Grian’s hair looks almost angelic with the way it’s blowing in the wind and his elytra, which have been decorated to look like bird wings, only contribute to that sight, but Doc has to shake off the thought and set his jaw, toughening his stance. 

He glares at the shorter man before firmly stating “Grian, give me back my property. I’m not in the mood to deal with this now.” Grian’s eyes narrow and a mischievous sparkle can be seen in them. Is he seriously going to continue this? Doc thinks to himself, but he’s not surprised, Grian has a tendency to take things further than he should. A very annoying trait indeed. 

Yet another smirk before a response of “Oh, you want me to give your pickaxe back?” His eyes flash down to Doc’s hands and back up to his face, before a standard Grian quip, “Make me.” 

Grian takes off dashing, and Doc is close behind him. They aren’t even running for very long before Grian trips on an uneven clump of grass and falls to the ground, (thankfully) falling away from the pickaxe. Doc snatches up his precious tool before glaring at the fallen man in front of him, and taking in account the fact that he’s breathing. He’ll live, and even if he doesn’t, well there’s always respawning. Turning on his heel, he crashes into the grassy yard, hard, as he feels something yank at his ankle. Thankfully, he didn’t accidently hurt himself when he landed on the ground, but he feels a light weight on his back. 

Trying to straddle and restrain Doc, that’s what Grian was trying to do, and damn it he was persistent. But he doesn’t get far before Doc gets up, dumps him to the side, pickaxe forgotten in the process, and then proceeds to straddle him and pin his wrists to the grass. He glares, gosh he can be so infuriating, and Grian just pouts back. Was he seriously expecting to actually be able to straddle him? And it doesn’t help that he starts squirming, and Doc just stares at him with a blank expression. _Moving around like that won’t help you_ , Doc thinks to himself, and Grian squirms about a bit more before stopping. 

The shorter man’s eyes go wide and Doc can see the instant regret and slight haze in his eyes, along with his blush, and immediately guess what’s happening. And all it takes is a slight test to see if he’s right- he rolls his hips against Grian’s, who lets out a high pitched moan and immediately bucks back. And of course, he was rather enjoying the embarrassed expression of the man underneath him, and he rubs his thumbs on Grian’s wrists before rolling his hips again, yielding another sexy moan- Doc always did like his partners to be extremely vocal. He continues to grind against him, savoring the beautiful noises coming from the man below him. 

“Doc, Doc! We could be seen, we shouldn’t, we shouldn’t be doing this here” Grian manages to get out through his moans, and Doc just smirks down at him and continues grinding against him. Grian’s sighs and his eyes flutter closed as he groans and bucks up again. Grian? All this time, harboring how slutty he could be? No one would believe him, but he’s glad he’s not making it up. Maybe the shorter man’s visit could be the perfect thing to de-stress from his problems, at least, for a short bit. Not to mention he is a bit pent up, the last time he and Bdubs fooled around was what, 2 weeks ago? And that had been cut short anyways, and frankly, he’d definitely prefer someone else instead of his hand. 

He leans in close, his mouth a couple inches away from the shorter man’s mouth, and his voice is practically a growl as he murmurs “Mmmm, I really don’t care if we’re caught. You look so damn hot, and I’m just trying to keep from getting too ahead of myself.” Punctuating it with a slow kiss, he makes sure to continue grinding, enjoying every muffled noise Grian makes, and pulls away only to narrow his eyes. “But, maybe it’s best to take this to the bedroom. And of course, I need to know if you actually want this. I may be half creeper but I’m not a monster- if you don’t want this, we’ll never speak of this again, alright?” 

Grian’s eyes are hazy but he immediately replies with “Doc, if I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be here. I want you to fuck me as hard as possible, I’ve heard stories and frankly, I want to know if they’re true.” As Doc raises an eyebrow, the blonde stares back with an intense firey look. He’s dead serious, and Doc can appreciate that. 

Then Grian raises his head to kiss Doc, and he lets his eyes shut as he kisses him so softly, so gently. They haven’t agreed on whether they’re gonna stick to being gentle yet, so of course he tenderly returns the kiss, deepening it only to stick his tongue in Grian’s mouth, and Grian doesn’t even try to fight it. His hands slip away from Grian’s wrists and make their way down his sides until he’s picking him up, and Grian immediately wraps his arms around Doc’s neck. 

He pulls away from the kiss and balances Grian in one arm before grabbing his pickaxe. Of course, fucking Grian would be an amazing end to this day (he has no doubts about that), but he’s not going to leave his pickaxe outside where it could easily go missing again. He’s pulled into another kiss as Grian wraps his legs around his waist, and he hurries into the house as he makes out with the smaller man. Making a mental note to look around for his pickaxe later as he puts it into a random chest, he clutches Grian close and kisses him feverently. 

When he makes it to his room, he completely ignores the fact that anyone could see them and he shoves Grian onto the bed. He pulls away as Grian’s untangling himself, and it takes all of his restraint to not immediately tear off his clothes. The shorter man is panting slightly and his hair is extremely messy, his face red and a prominent bulge in his pants. Smirking as he runs his hand up his shirt, he feels proud of himself for getting Grian all hot and bothered like this. He pinches one of Grian’s nipples and closes his eyes when he cries out at the sharp pain. 

“Grian. I think that you need a punishment for stealing my property. Might I propose spanking?” Grian’s eyes widen at that, and he slowly nods before gulping thickly. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just think it’s best to, well, correct the behavior.” He leans over Grian, lids lowered as he murmurs “Verbal consent would be vastly preferred.” 

Grian situates himself so he’s sort of sitting up, before nodding and going “I consent to my punishment. Correct my behavior, sir.” And Doc roughly shoves him into the bed and hungrily kisses him before pulling away. 

“Well, undress then. Mentally prepare yourself, and be prepared to listen, I don’t like repeating myself. Got it?” Grian nods and starts pulling his shirt over his head, and Doc gets up and starts rummaging through his chests before grabbing a bottle of lube and after debating, he decides that a riding crop would definitely be too much and snatches up one of his paddles instead. “Do you want me to use a condom? Y’know, later?” He turns to see Grian, completely nude and watching him, shaking his head, and he shrugs in response. It feels better raw anyways. 

He sits on the bed and the shorter man immediately lays across his lap and presents his perfect ass to him, and he notes how his hard-on is pressing into his thigh. Squeezing both of those soft cheeks, he revels as how supple they are. Two perfect handfuls of a good time, and here he is, going to spank them until they’re sore and red, stinging from the swats. Running his fingers between those perfect globes, he circles the tight ring of flesh and grins at the sound of Grian’s breath hitching. Of course, he wasn’t going to prep him now, he’d wait until after the punishment. 

“You see, I have a few rules about spanking. You’ll count out each spank in a timely fashion. Take too long, and we’re starting over. Mess up and I’ll add a spanking and we’ll start again. Curse during this, I’ll add five to the total and of course we’re starting over. Got all that?” Grian’s looking back to meet his gaze and he nods. “Do you want me to use my hand or the paddle?” 

Swallowing thickly, Grian replies “Paddle, sir.” Doc nods and grips the paddle tightly before running it along his ass, and he turns to face forward again. 

“Mmmmm, we’ll start with 15 and see if you need any more, encouragement, after that,” Grian nods and immediately there’s a blossom of pain and a loud _thwack_ can be heard. 

“Ah! One!” 

_whack_! 

Another blossom of pain on his behind.

“T-two!” 

_smack_! 

Yet another bit of pain. 

“Three!” 

_crack_! 

Even more pain. 

“Oh god, four!” 

_slap_! 

“Fu-Fuck! Five!” 

He’s gasping now, and his eyes widen as he realizes that he’s fucked up. 

Doc tsks. Of course, none of his partners have made it through this first try without slipping up, but he had high hopes for Grian! With that firey look of determination previously, he had been certain that he would at least hold out until ten. But he can’t be gentle now, that’ll be for after the punishment. For now, he has to enforce his rules, and he roughly squeezes one of Grian’s cheeks and admires the pathetic mewl that comes out of Grian’s mouth, and he’s definitely enjoying the light pink dusting across Grian’s ass. 

But now he has to stop wasting time. “I expected more out of you, Grian. But you know the rules, now we’re doing a set of 20. Maybe you’ll follow them more closely this time. We’re starting over.” He hears a groan in response as he taps the paddle lightly to reinforce his point, and he goes immediately for a spank. 

Grian makes it to 17 this time before choking out an “ah- ei-eighteen?” And Doc is tempted to let him have this, but rules are rules, and he softly sighs. “Is that a no? It was worth a shot” Grian mumbles, heavily breathing.

“Grian, is this getting to be too much for you?” Doc quietly asks, gently squeezing each of his cheeks and admiring how much more red they were now. “We can stop if you’d like.” 

There’s a sigh and Grian lifts himself off of Doc’s lap before immediately hugging him. “I’m sorry, Doc, I really wanted it, I just, I overestimated how much it would be to process-” and Doc silences him with a gentle kiss and his hands instantly roam his body. 

Of course Doc isn’t mad, he has a strict “it isn’t fun if one of us isn’t having fun” policy, and he gently shoves Grian onto the bed, paddle forgotten, and immediately starts kissing his throat and sucking on the sensitive flesh. And Grian immediately lets out moans of encouragement while tugging at Doc’s lab coat, and he gets the message. He shrugs it off and kicks it to the ground, and he starts running his hands on Grian’s chest before slowly starting to trail his kisses lower. Hands are tangled in his hair and pressing his face to the smaller man’s chest, man his nipples must be sensitive if he’s reacting like this. 

Letting off with a gentle pop, he asks a very blushy Grian “Do you want me to prep you? Or are you more comfortable with you doing it?” And Grian’s blushing only increases and his eyes widen as Doc pulls his pants and boxers down, revealing his rock hard dick. Almost all of his previous partners had reacted in similar ways when they first saw it, and it was a look that always filled him with pride. 

“Oh my- I- You can prep me,” Grian says and continues to stare at Doc’s cock. “It’s just, it’s just so big.” He mutters softly to himself, and Doc smiles grabs the lube before pulling Grian closer so that he’s leaning against him with his legs spread, and he pours lube on his fingers before slowly pushing one digit into Grian’s hole, and he softly groans. Grian is tight, he’s definitely going to feel amazing, not to mention that Grian is purposely clenching on his finger when he thrusts it fully into him and he can only imagine how wonderful that’s going to feel on his cock. 

Now he’s pressing a second finger inside, and Grian moans at the intrusion, and again when he spreads his fingers a bit. He’s alternating between thrusting and spreading, and he’s enjoying the symphonies of moans immensely and they only encourage him further. Now Grian’s laying on his back as he’s taking a third finger, and one of his hands is covering his eyes, the other is tangled in the sheets, and Doc grins at the sight before shifting his position so he can lean down and kiss the blond ever so sweetly. They sloppily make out as he preps him, and pretty soon, Grian’s enjoying four fingers inside of him. 

Pulling away from the kisses, he growls into the shorter man’s ear “Mmm, I think you’re prepped enough.” He receives a response in the form of Grian nodding frantically, Doc slips his fingers out of him before pouring an excessive amount of lube onto his cock, and he looks at him before saying “If you want to stop at any point, let me know”. Again, a frantic nod, and then he’s slowly thrusting inside of Grian, slowly filling him up, and he sounds beautiful, softly moaning as he slides inside, and when he bottoms out, Grian has his mouth open in a look of pure ecstasy. 

He rubs circles into his hips, and it doesn’t take him long to tell him that he’s ready for him to move, and Doc slowly thrusts in response. Grian’s mumbling and moaning before letting out a particularly loud moan when the head of Doc’s dick runs over a specific area, and who is Doc to deny his current partner? So he makes sure to angle his hips so his next thrust (slightly faster this time) hits that spot, and Grian yelps as Doc lifts him up so that Grian can ride him, and he immediately begins bouncing on his cock. He’s obviously chasing his own pleasure, but it feels amazing to Doc, and he’s helping out too, thrusting up and kissing and nipping his throat. 

“Wow Grian, you’re so sensitive,” Doc mumbles, before biting Grian’s shoulder a bit harder than his previous nips and pulling a loud, broken moan from the blond. “I love it. I love it when my partners are vocal.” This seems to click with Grian, and he’s moaning even louder and more frequently than before, and Doc absolutely adores it. He has such a nice voice, and he’s peppering kisses across Grian’s face ever so gently. 

Speeding up now, Doc thrusts a bit harder into that spot and is met with a sexy groan, and he only thrusts harder in response. Grian is frantically bouncing as fast as he can, and his nails are digging into Doc’s shoulderblades, and Doc only groans in response. Soft kisses are being peppered across his neck, and he returns the gesture, softly and sweetly kissing him. He really enjoys Grian, despite him being oh so annoying sometimes, he really isn’t that bad. He’s so intense, but in a sweet way, and he admires his drive, and he takes a moment to reflect as they’re moaning in unison. 

Doc feels Grian tighten up and he immediately smashes their lips together as their hips come to a stuttering stop, both climaxing together. As their shared orgasm ends, they pull away from the kiss, and Doc takes a moment to take in the shorter man’s expression. He looks so beautiful, he looks completely wrecked; his eyes half lidded, his mouth open as he softly pants, the blush covering his face, he looks so hot. And Doc feels a sense of pride upon seeing all of the hickeys on his throat, and he slowly lifts Grian off his cock before he lays him down on the bed. 

“I’m gonna be back, I promise, I’m just gonna get some water and some towels to clean us up, do you want anything else?” Grian shakes his head sleepily, his eyes heavily lidded, and he slowly blinks. Softly, he pulls Doc down into a gentle kiss, and Doc returns it easily. 

Pulling away, Grian closes his eyes and mumbles “That was better than I would’ve ever expected.” Doc offers a kind smile in response and runs his fingers through Grian’s hair. Leaving momentarily, Doc does exactly what he said he was gonna do, and when he comes back, Grian is sound asleep. Gently, he sets the glass of water by the bed, and wipes them both clean with the soft towel before covering them both up and wrapping his arms around Grian and snuggling his face into his neck. 

Yes, Grian was annoying, but he wasn’t a bad person by any stretch of the imagination. And Doc would be lying if he were to say he didn't view Grian a bit differently now, but those feelings could be confronted later as his eyes slip closed and he falls asleep.


End file.
